A shoe pad of the prior art is provided with a plurality of inlaid block magnets or spherical magnets, which are intended to promote the blood circulation in the feet of a wearer of the shoes. Such a healthful effect of the prior art shoe pad is achieved by magnetism of the inlaid magnets. However, the healthful effect of the prior art shoe pad is, in fact, not as good as expected, with the reason being that the inlaid magnets are not uniformly distributed, and that the magnetism of each inlaid magnet works alone. In other words, the healthful effect of the prior art shoe pad is compromised by the fact that all inlaid magnets of the prior art shoe pad can not be made to act together.